The Trainer Rises v1
by TheBlackCharizard
Summary: When a heartbroken trainer decides to lock himself away in solitude a vilianous team takes advantage of this and gets serious in take over the world. As his loved ones are threatened this trainer must learn to rise from the hole he's put himself and find himself ready to tackle on the challenges. But how can he do this when his love is shattered?
1. The Fire

**Update (8/30/13): The new TTR is published. Its gonna follow somewhat of the same plotline, but it will have some changes. Remember to read the Prequel: "Heartbroken" to undestand everyhing.**

**You guys can still read this story, but its not gonna get any updates :(**

**Remember to review in the new TTR cuz i really want my 26 reviews.**

**Update (8/29/13): Hi guys...got bad news and good news...**

**Bad News: The Trainer Rises is gonna be rewritten which is the reason of lack of updates...so i'm basicallly gonna start the story over again. **

**Reason: The story seemed to be a little out of place. It didn't really have an actual storyline. So i started a prequel called heartbroken that will explain the heartbreak a little more. It's not like The Betrayed Champion heartbreak (that one was just harsh) its still a little questionable.**

**Good News: TTR is gonna have more chapters, words, longer plotline and way more action.**

**So think of it as a revision ya know?**

**I was gonna delete this story...but i got 23 reviews on it...i would cry if they all disapeared.**

**I won't be updating any stories until the new TTR is online.**

**Estimated Date of the New TTR: 8/30/13**

Chapter 1- The Shattered Trainer

The city was in ruins. Johto's largest city, Goldenrod, was in flames. Goldenrod was a major importer and exporter to the world and since it has been near destroyed it sure to affect the world. Who would cause such a crime you might ask. As the train station began falling apart Police Officers accompanied by Arcanines and Growlithes tried their best to secure survivors and the Pokémon firefighting squads were trying their best as well to put out the fire but it didn't take a genius to figure out that more than half of them fainted of maybe even dead…people and Pokémon.

Farther away from the city was a high steep cliff. IT had nothing special except for a figure standing near the edge. From the posture it was a boy with a brown ragged cloak over him consuming his face. A small but familiar mouse appeared by his side.

"Pika Pi" it softly said while gesturing to the city.

"I'm sorry but no. We are not going to help and you know why." The mysterious trainer said.

A soft breeze blew by the trainer and his cloak was unsheathed and he had messy hair that was shorter than before. He seemed taller and didn't have much of a change. Except for the fact that his once warm auburn eyes were now cold, hard and most likely shattered. It's obvious there was a problem with his past. One that hurt to remembered.

He walked away leaving his partner to watch the fire by himself.

**Yeah I know it's kinda short. But no worrys chapter 2 is gonna come out at the same time for the start of this fanfic. SO if you guys ever see a small chapter another one will also come out. I'm planning on each normal chapter to be 1,000 words and all this together including the Author's note (that's so good to say!) and chapter 2 is 1,106 words. TheGoldCharizard (TGC) logging out? Idk just read the next chapter…**


	2. Flashback

Chapter 2 Flashback

5 years is considered a lot, but in a life time it's only a fragment. Its funny how this fragment can contain another fragment that contains a fifth of a fragment and then that fragment can also have a fifth of one which contains one brief moment that contains the most heart breaking moment in one's life.

If your confused then good cause that's how Ash felt.

*Ripples in the screen (The thing that happens when a flashback occurs)*

"Alright Pikachu you ready to go meet May" said Ash of Pallet Town

Our cheerful hero Ash was about 13 and after some lessons from Dawn and Brock he found out that he was in love, and after a month of coaching the 2 seem to have got through Ash's thick skull and was able to make him a little less…dense.

"Hey buddy you think May is gonna like these flowers?"

"Pika pi, chuchu Pi, ka chuPi"

"Alright if you say so."

"ChuChu Pi!"

"What where is she?" cried Ash as he searched for her across the streets of Viridian city while blushing a crimson red.

"Pi k aka ka ka!" His Pikachu was on the floor cracking up because of the fact that his trainer was so gullible when it came to May.

"Pika pi, ChuChu Pi pika Chu chu pa!"

"Ha-ha, very funny I sure she's behind me with curious face on why I'm talking to the floor."

"Actually I was thinking that" said a familiar voice.

"Ack! May! I did not see you there. I mean you were behind me so how could I possibly see you, it's not like I have eyes on the back of my head…"

As May sweat dropped, Pikachu was face palming himself behind a blushing Ash.

Ash didn't understand why he was so nervous. It was his long-time friend. I mean it had only been 2 years. He was 13 and she was 12 so that doesn't mean that they're totally alien to each other.

But Ash's 13 year mind could help but notice how much May grew. Not only did she get taller, but, her voice was not that high-pitched 10 year old voice but it was much soothing. But the one thing Ash's mind noticed the most is how…noticeable her body was (not going any more in-depth caus this is K+, and also May is wearing her Emerald clothes and Ash is wearing his Sinnoh).

"Well, um, May I was wondering if, um, you kinda wanted to, um, you know, um."

"Alright let's try this again without the 'ums'"

"Right, so I was wondering if…"

"May its so good to see you " said Drew running towards her.

"Oh Drew its so good to see you." Said May.

Ash could only watch as he wondered the worst.

"May I wanted to give you this" as he handed and small pink flower."

"Well don't you always give this to me...wait…are you asking me out? Asked a nervous May.

"Hehehe….um yeah." Said our nervous, blushing Drew.

"Finally it took you forever to ask…and yes I will go out with you!"

Ash was in shock. Suddenly everything he once admired in May was shattered.

"Oh it's you Ash, what do you want?" Drew sneered.

"Yeah Ash what is it?" May asked curiously.

"Um…I….um…."

"Forget it lets get out of here May it's getting kinda cloudy, so it might rain."

"Ok, well see you around Ash." Said May walking away from Ash with Drew's arm on her.

"Pi ka Pi? Squeaked Pikachu.

Ash was confused, why did she chose him...he should've been faster but it shocked him caus she chose him. He was silent and couldn't say anything. What would there be to say. Only that May broke his heart before he had a chance to say it. Would he ever recover. No one knows. But he headed for Mt. Silver and to a future that... held nothing special.

3 years later-Present

We find our hero at Mt. Silver at the very top.

His brown cloak still there covering most of his face except his mouth.

"Pikachu…." He said, his voice raspy from not talking for 2 years.

"It's….time"

**So guys…what you think. It's a start right? C'mon its not that bad am I right? Well I can't hear what your sayin cuz I'm probably miles away from you XD.**

**So why don't you write a review so I can hear your comments…**

**Oh and Btw a picture for the story will probably be on by chapter 3 XD.**

**So I guess I'll see you guys next time. **

**This is TGC….hmmmm I kinda don't have a little catchie phrase to say just yet so…..this is kinda awkward.**

**Oh and i kinda need a beta reader so any volunteers?**


	3. Return of a New Friend

** Hello returning readers and new ones. Kinda want to give a few shout-outs to my 1****st**** 3 reviewers.**

**Ultron562, Pikachu use volt tackle and Alpha B. A.**

** I read through mai story a couple of times and I kinda found it confusing myself. If you are confused I have prepared a timeline for the story so far.**

**I'm basically trying to set the background for the story so srry for the confusion**

** is heart-broken (I appreciate what you said Alpha and thx for the review but the reason Ash acted like that is because I wanted to make him a little childish because remember he's kinda new to the love stuff).**

**2. Ash is at Mt. Silver training to become a better trainer.**

**3. Ash returns to the world as a trainer and goes to Johto (the reason will be shown in this chapter) only to find Goldenrod in flames but is still in a solitary mood.**

**Btw- Still need a beta reader some better grammer cuz i'm really tired right now and don't feel like reading this Chapter since i wrote it.**

** Nevertheless here is chapter 3**

4. An Old Friend

The journey wasn't something that someone would like. Most of Ash's journeys were based on comfort and enjoyment. But noticing the whole apocalyptic stage the journey was focused mostly on speed.

In order to return back to the world Ash needs some firepower…actually **a lot.**

His Pidgeot had helped him cross Kanto and halfway through Johto to see how his friends were doing.

Misty was in a Gym Leader conference as well as Brock, Forrest, Iris, and Cilan in Violet City. Gary was at Goldenrod city helping with the fire. He knew where Drew and May were and actually passed by their location but he was too depressed to remember some dark memories.

Anyways his Pidgeot was very useful in traveling and helped him cross…just about everything.

But the Mountain Path to Charicific Valley was too dangerous and since Pidgeot is from the Forest Habitat it would be way too risky.

Ash was heartbroken, cold, and sometimes harsh…but he was not stupid and still cared for his Pokémon.

"Pika pi!"

"C'mon Pikachu I know your tired but we're almost there."

As the roars and growls were heard past the mountain he knew they were close.

Once they finally reached the top a thrilling but harsh battle between 2 Charizards was underway.

It was a normal colored Charizard vs. a Black One.

The Black one was taller and had a scar on its eye. It used Flare Blitz against the normal one.

Usually a Pokémon would move away but not this one. This Charizard faced legendries' including Mewtwo, Enti and Articuno.

It stood there holding its hands out to show its dominance.

Ash needed to see how much his Charizard had grown.

Charizard used metal claw to stop the flare blitz.

Black's (Nickname for the shiny Charizard) flare blitz was destroyed but quickly turned into an iron tail.

Charizard used dragon tail to counter it.

It seemed equal as it collided but the effects of dragon tail to place. Normally it would end the battle or switch the Pokémon but Charizard used it in a different way. HE used to power to push the Black back and shot a strong Dragon pulse.

After the attack hit Charizard used Steel wing at Black and pushed all the way back trapping it in a corner.

A normal Charizard would end this with a fire fang, or thunder fang but this was Ash's Charizard.

Noticing the Cliff above Black, Charizard used Flamethrower right above Black caused a land-slide or in this case…rock slide….with rocks on fire…so Flaming Rock Slide!

The rocks were super effective against Black and the crowd of Charizards surrounding Ash's was waiting for the traditional final blow…a Fire Fang right on the neck.

Black fainted and that was enough for Charizard to show its power and dominance.

IT was quiet until there was a faint clapping.

Ash had now climbed down the mountain and had seen the whole battle.

"Good Job Charizard."

Charizard was slightly startled by Ash's deeper voice and his new Unova clothes.

"I believe you're the strongest one here now…right?

Charizard answered with a flamethrower in the sky.

"Well I want you to know that I'm going to competing in a tournament and I kinda want you to be part of my final team."

Charizard nodded.

"Alright….well I'm kinda gonna need you to fly me down this mountain….that cool with you" Ash said sheepishly.

Charizard turned around indicating his back.

"Ok…Pikachu c'mon are you still trying to come down?"

"Pika Pi! Pika ChuChu Pi!"

"You're so slow…just jump down. Don't worry I'll catch you.

Pikachu made a leap of faith jump and landed right in Ash's hands.

"Ok, let's get out of here."

As Ash got on Charizard the crowd of the other Charizards made a path.

"Looks like you got some respect, huh?"

"Charizard roared and with one flap they were off."

But Ash couldn't help but notice something in the corner of his eye.

"Oh crap that's Liza! Quick Charizard max speed."

"Oh man is that guy Ash!" Liza exclaimed.

It was only a brief moment but Pikachu was a dead giveaway.

"I got to contact everyone. Charla quick, Ash is back"

(A Contest shipper's favorite part)

"Mmmmmmmm" groaned a brunette who had a make out session with our not-so-favorite green headed son of a ****…..

Author: Srry about that…let me try this again.

"Mmmmmmmm" groaned a brunette who had a make out session with our **favorite** green headed coordinator.

"RING RING, RING RING. You got a call from Charla. Voice-mail sent. "May! I found Ash!" Said the computerized phone.

"Wait…..WHAT!" May exclaimed pushing Drew off.

"C'mon May just a few more minu—"Drew didn't have time to finish his sentence since May put her hand on his mouth to hear the whole voicemail.

She quickly ran to the phone and picked it up and called Charla.

"Charla! You found Ash!"

"So you were home…anyways…yes I did he was just in Charicific Valley taking off on his Charizard."

"Oh…but shouldn't you call his Mom and tell her."

"MAY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN.?! ASH"S MOM IS DEAD."

"WHAT! Drew did you know this!?"

"Maybe…."

"Weren't you invited to the funeral?" asked a puzzled Charla.

"I'm not sure but why did you call me first anyways?"

"Cause you were the last person to seem him in like 3 years!"

"Oh….guess he still remembers…"

"Remembers what."

"Hold on for a second Charla I need to have a word with my boyfriend."

"Hehehe, I understand."

May put down the phone and gave Drew a "you'll-be-lucky-if-you-walk-again glare."

"Uhhhhh May can we go back to kis—….MY LEG ISN"T SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY!"

**Yeah what's up guys. I kinda got a little mad on the Drew part…but I think the ending made me happy.**

**Just wanna say contest shippers are welcomed to read because there won't be too much bashing with Drew…**

**One last thing, I found out why people don't get a lot of reviews. I checked my traffic stats and found a lot of international viewers. So all you international viewers are welcomed to review in they're mother tongue and I will use Google translate…to translate XD!**

**Reviews with questions/concerns, ideas, tips/criticism and in other languages will get a reply starting on this chapter.**

**This is TGC logging out…is that too lame or should I keep thinking?**


	4. Dreams

**What's up people? I read through my reviews and found out that everyone (like 4 people) wants to know if it's a Contest shipping story or Advance shipping.**

**It's kinda both but our 2 main characters are Ash and May who are considered most likely gonna be a couple in the end, but, Contest shipping will be taking place for a while.**

**You see I kinda wanted to make a story that was interesting to Contest shippers and Advance shippers.**

**Btw my story just reached the 600 views mark and once I get 12 reviews and 1000 views I will post a double chapter meaning 2 chapters will come out at the same time.**

**Anyways here is the story.**

**_"_**_Ash? Is that you?"_

_"May?! What are you doing here?"_

_Ash was a cave not far from Violet City. His Pikachu felt an urge to see his old friends and since most of them were gym leaders it was only obvious to come to the conference._

_"Actually, what are you doing here? This is a cave!"_

_"Well I came here to—"_

_"May! Why do you keep running off without me?!" Drew said catching up to May_

_"Drew" Ash snarled_

_"I see you've found some__**thing**__." Drew said as he emphasized "thing"_

_Ash charged at him but only to find May pushing him on the floor._

_"Ash! C'mon you're better than that! What is up with you and Drew?!"_

_"You defended him." Ash said ignoring her question._

_"Well yeah! He's my boyfriend and you're just…"_

_"A thing?" _

_"You know what…lets go Drew, just leave him in the cave."_

_May and Drew was walking away and all Ash though was:_

_"Just look back once, unlike the time you broke my heart….just once…."_

_May turned only to find herself kissing Drew. The image was planted in Ash's mind as everything faded out._

"JUST ONE LOOK MAY!" Ash exclaimed while waking up from his sleep in…a cave.

"Pika pi?" said a sleepy Pikachu.

"Sorry for waking you up. It was **her** again."

_The scene was back in Viridian City when May and Ash met last time._

_"Uh Ash are you talking to the ground?" May said _

"_Huh?! May I found you….err….you found me?_

_"I guess I did, and are those flowers?" May said while giggling._

_"Um yeah…for you actually."_

_"Thank yo—"_

_"What's up babe?" Drew said appearing out of nowhere while putting his hand around her shoulder._

_"How about you give your favorite boyfriend some lips?" Drew said while kissing her flatly._

_May tried to push him back but she was locked in a hug while his tongue was all over her lips._

_"Ma…May?" Ash stuttered._

_"Mmmmm!Mmmmmm" was the only thing May could say when she really trying to say: "This guy won't stop licking me!"_

_This act gave Ash the thought that May was enjoying it._

_Ash dropped his flowers and ran away…going farther and farther._

_"Just look back once…even though I didn't." May thought while still being…licked…._

_The image of Ash running away was stuck in her mind as everything faded away._

"ASH I'M SORRY!" May exclaimed while waking up in a queen sized bed by her-sef.

She found out it was a dream and remembered that she and Drew were actually in a relationship.

She was in Drew's condo and went downstairs to see Drew on the couch with a leg in a home-made cast.

May walked towards the kitchen and found an old card with a letter next to it. It was in Ash's handwriting mailed about 3 years ago about his Mom's death.

Dear May,

This is a private letter that I have only mailed to you. My mom died in a clash between Team Aqua and Team Magma liberations. Both teams were destroyed by us in the Hoenn reigon, but, a few liberations have been occurring in Kanto. My mom stood up against a clan battle only to find herself between a flamethrower from Houndoom and Bite attack from a Mightyena. She was killed instantly in front of my eyes. I wiped out both clans only to find necklace as her only remains. I hope to see you the funeral and I would appreciate it if you didn't bring Drew. Love Your Friend Ash

This was the 10th time she read the letter after breaking Drew's leg and making him find the invitation (with the letter attached to it).

She could only make out 2 words.

"Ash….love" she said repeating the crossed out word from his letter.

**I'm a little disappointed with this chapter cuz I felt like I was repeating Chapter 2 but I kinda need that extra push for love between our 2 main charecters. Atleast I made some diffrences between this chapter and #2**

**Remember guys 12 reviews for a double post.**

**Ultraton, like I said it will be a advancshipping story and I kinda don't have a exact # for the chapters.**

**TGC signing out**


	5. Author's Note

**What's up people just wanna say my story reached 12+ reviews and 1,000+ views so there will be another double post.**

**the next double post will need 18+ reviews and 2,000 views**

**it will be posted by tomorrow **


	6. Double Post! Chapter 5 and 6

**Alright guys I'm back with not 3, not 4 but 2 chapters!**

**I know it's been like 2 weeks but I was busy working on my other story: The Bodyguard.**

**The Bodyguard is more of a love story than this one but I accidently used a battle scene in that story that was meant for this one…**

**But I'm really happy that I got 16 reviews…like I'm so happy. I haven't added a battle scene in the story yet but don't worry I got a good one coming up.**

**Without further ado…**

**I present Double Chapter part 1: Cya Drew wouldn't wanna be ya! (Cuz of the broken leg)**

We are back at Drew's condo and we see our **favorite **grass head limping up the stairs to his Master bedroom to find May packing her clothes.

"But May why can't you stay?" said a very sad Drew.

"It's just cause…."

"If it's about the card I can explain—"

"Drew…if you're smart and want to keep your other leg I suggest you don't talk about the card."

"Alright…but where are you going?"

"Just…around Johto and Kanto…"

May wasn't technically lying. She actually was going to travel around Johto and Kanto to find Ash but she didn't tell him that.

"May really…if you're still mad…even after breaking my leg, I just wanna say I lo—"

"I'm not mad…I'm just shocked. I can't believe you didn't tell me about his mother's death. He personally wrote me a letter and you made sure it never got to my hands…"

"I'm sorry." Drew said while wrapping his arms around May, but, she quickly pushed him away.

After packing her clothes she headed out of the condo.

"May, wait. Can we just have one quick make out session?" Drew said while he closed in on her.

Their faces were just centimeters away.

"Not after what you did." May said those final words and headed out.

"Time to find Max."

"Alright Pikachu time to head out." Said Ash as he got out of his temporary home…which was a cave.

"Pika pi!"

Pikachu and Ash didn't have much to pack except Ash's sleeping bag. He had a 100 things going around in his mind, 50 of them were about May, 25 for about the rest of his friends and another 25 about his Pokémon. To make sure all of his Pokémon got some training he caught a Zora (which evolved in a Zoroarak) to help him sneak some Pokémon from Oak's ranch.

Gary and knew that some of his Pokémon went missing occasionally but Ash's Bublbasaur, an honest Pokémon, had told them about Ash's "training sessions."

His current team was: Pikachu, Sceptile, Crocnaw, Charizard, Zoroarak, Gliscor

After Ash and Pikachu left the cave they were going towards Violet city on Route 32 (the one you take to Aezela Town so that means Ash's cave is south of Violet City).

It was pretty quit between the two until Pikachu's ears were raised.

"Pika Pi"

"What is it." Asked Ash

Pikachu pointed in the distance only to see a familiar figure running towards him. He was a little small but Ash could tell he was over 10 years old. He had Navy blue hair and some glasses. He was running pretty fast coming from the direction of Violet city.

"Is that…..oh no. Pikachu return!"

Pikachu quickly ran into Ash's bookbag just a second before the boy stopped by Ash.

"Hey you! Are you coming from Aezela Town?" cried the boy.

"Yeah and if you're wondering you are running in the right direction." Ash said as he walked past Max.

Max noticed his backpack moving around and couldn't tell who the person was due to his cloak. It covered his eyes and neck completely but some his hair was showing as well as his mouth and nose. It was a light brown that was a little ripped that reached to his chest. Underneath that cloak was a very familiar outfit.

"Ok….thanks."

Max was about to leave until the guy said "Hey you wanna battle?"

"Huh? Um, alright. But I will warn you, I made it to the victory round in the Gold Conference (the Johto league that just finished)."

"Good for you. Now this will be a one v one match ok?"

"Sure, now get ready." The boy quickly took out a pokeball and released a Gallade

"Gallade, huh? OK come on out Sceptile."

"Tile!" The gecko pokemon said as he pulled a twig out of…nowhere.

"Strange people with cloaks first." Teased the boy.

"Wow you already made your first mistake. Sceptile sunny day!"

The pokemon followed its order and made a ball of light in its hand and released it into the sky.

"Ok, Gallade dual leaf blades, let's go!" cried the boy

"Sceptile, get your leaf blades ready as well."

The Gallade charged at sceptile with a greenish glow on its arms. The Sceptile also had leaf blade ready but it was calm and standing in place.

(Imagine looking at this battle scene from Ash's perspective, meaning when I say "right" I mean sceptile/ash's right)

Sceptile ducked down to avoid the left-handed leaf blade that was aimed horizontally, then side-stepped to the right to avoid the right-handed leaf blade that was aimed vertically.

Gallade then slashed diagonally (from the top-left to the bottom right) using both of its leaf blades but Sceptile quickly did a barrel roll to the left (avoiding both leaf blades) and slashed right at left side of Gallade.

Gallade was pushed towards the right suffering a lot of damage.

"Gallade use reflects!"

The Gallade was surrounded by an invisible box that raised its defense so another leaf blade from sceptile will be useless.

"Sceptile dual leaf blades and charge at Gallade!" Ash cried.

Sceptile readied its leaf blades and sped towards Gallade.

"Ha! Reflect will negate most of the damage from normal attacks but just in-case….Gallade block with your leaf blade!"

Gallade readied its leaf blades in a "X" position right when Sceptile's leaf-blade made contact.

The 2 pokemon were locked in position and none of them could move their arms…but Sceptile didn't need to move.

"Now Solarbeam!" yelled Ash.

"WHAT! NOOOOO" cried the boy while Sceptile shot a white beam right at Gallade from its mouth.

Gallade was shot back even behind the boy. Ash returned Sceptile and they both ran towards Gallade. Its eyes were in swirls indicating it had fainted.

The boy returned Gallade and said "Wow I didn't expect that up close solar beam."

"You should've seen it coming when I used sunny day…"

"I guess...OhCrap! I have to go meet my sister in Aezela Town, she needs to find our close friend."

"Really? What's your friend's name?" asked Ash.

"Ash Ketchum."

The boy started running towards Azeala Town and said 6 not-so-shocking words.

"The name's Max by the way!" he said running off in the distance.

Once he was out of sight Pikachu came out.

Pikachu….we're gonna meet an old friend.

**Part One is done! Hey that rhymes.**

**Anyways don't worry; part 2 is right after this Author's message. I'm sure you ran out of popcorn so now's the time to get it…..**

**Ok got it? Now time For Part two for U! Hey! That also rhymes!**

**Part 2: He's Back in Black!**

"Man where is Max?" May said aloud while she was waiting in front of a Pokemon Center.

After waiting about 6 hours, Max finally arrived.

"What took you so long? I mean I know you had to come from Violet City which is about a day's walk but you said Gallade could teleport you here!" said a very mad May.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry but Gallade was wiped out…"

"So he was so tired he couldn't even use teleport?"

"Yeah I mean this guy had a Sceptile that was super strong and had a twig in its mouth for some strange reason…."

"Wait you got beat by a super strong Sceptile with a twig in its mouth?"

"Yeah, why does it mean anything?"

"Max….you are hopeless…..that might be Ash's Sceptile!"

"You mean Ash? Well he didn't seem like Ash…."

"What did he look like?"

"He had a cloak and a book bag that moved a lot."

"Well we need to find that cloaked trainer right now it might be Ash or at least someone who knows Ash."

"He was headed toward Violet Ci—"Max was cut off as he was bumped into by a Man in a large black trench coat."

"Hey watch where you're going dude!"

The man just kept walking and didn't even say anything.

"Jerk" Max whispered.

"Anyways what were you saying now Max?"

"Hmmmmmmm, I really don't know."

"It was something about the direction the cloaked trainer was going in." May said impatiently.

"Oh right he's was heading toward Violet City."

"Alright I guess we know where to go…"

The man in the trench coat took a quick turn into a back alley only to meet up with Ash. It transformed into a Zoroarak.

"So what did you find out?"

"Zor, Zor, Zoroark."

"They're headed towards Violet City huh? Alright thanks for the enough. Here stay by my side I might need you."

"Zor"

Ash had told Pikachu to return again just in-case May or Max spotted him. He took of his cloak and wore the trench coat to make him seem like an uninteresting person or maybe a little intimidating to some people.

He was following a few feet behind May and Max who seemed to head through alleys for some strange reason.

"Max why do we keep heading through alleys?"

"These are shortcuts. I wanna challenge that cloak trainer again as soon as possible since I exchanged some Pokemon and know his plan."

"Alright, it just that these so called shortcuts have some weird people."

May had gotten some weird looks from the people around in the alleys.

What May did not notice was that she was being followed by a 3 gang members and a guy in a long black coat with a Zoroark.

"Yo boss, we gonna get her now?" said the first gang member

"Wait until she goes into that alley?" said the tallest one

"Alright boss."

"So what are we gonna do with her? Take her do the client or have her our-selves? Said the shortest member.

"We'll decide when we're done with her." Said the boss

"Quick boss she's heading towards the Alley."

The gang members rushed past a few people and pushed a guy in a black coat on the ground.

"Man, what was they're problem?" Ash yelled as he noticed that they were following May in that alley.

"Oh snap, looks like that problem just became ours!" he said while running after them.

"Max, I'm getting a little scared…"said a frightened May.

"Don't worry what could possibly happen?"

"This!" said a deep voice has he grabbed May while another Gang Member grabbed Max and knocked him out with one punch.

"Why hello pretty lady with a pretty body." Said the leader. "How would you like a night in heaven?"

As the leader's hand slowly reached down May fainted from Fear.

"Night Slash!" yelled a voice.

The air was filled with a dark haze and a few grunts could be heard.

"What the! What did you do to my boys?!" said the leader as he let go of May.

"I think the appropriate question is more like 'What am I going to do to you?'"

**Finally the double post is done…phew! It took me 2 days to right it but I'm posting it on the 3****rd**** day cuz I couldn't update my story last night due to the lack of internet but now its all fixed up.**

**Well summer vacation is coming to an end soon (for me it ends on the 2****nd**** week of September) and that's when my story updates become weekly or every 5 days….**

**But I'm gonna be working nonstop to get as many chapters in for The Bodyguard and the The Trainer Rises. Since this story has more review I will update it like every 1 or 2 days. If I get a little more reviews in the Bodyguard my intrest will change.**

**One more thing! I saw Hangover Part 1 and 2 and it was awesome (no I'm not 17)! But the best part is, I could imagine some pokemon charecters in the movie so I'm making a hangover legacy n pokemon style. I will make a M version and a T version. Check out my profile for more info on charecters and summaries. **

**TBC sighning out (Yes it is now TheBlackCharizard.)**


	7. Her Hero

**Alright guys I'm back with Chapter 7.**

**For the past week I've been getting so many amazing ideas for fanfic. I got 4 advancshipping stories and 3 pearlshipping ones on my laptop. **

**I won't post another long story until I finish "The Bodyguard" or "The Trainer Rises."**

**Once I reach chapter 10 on this one and chapter 5 on my other 2 stories I will post like 10 one shots.**

**Should they all be in one story or as separate stories?**

**That's for me to decide…..but you guys just enjoy the chapter while I bang my head against the wall trying to make a decision (I suck so much at those).**

**Chapter 7: Her Hero**

* * *

"Hahahahahha! You're threatening me?! Salamance come on out! Can you believe this?! Hahahahahha. Your]'re just a trainer!" said the Gang leader as he let go of May.

"I'm not a trainer…I'm **the** trainer!

Zoroark didn't need a command to fight. It instantly appeared from above and used night slash on Salamance.

"WHAT! Salamance Zen Head-butt let's go!"

"Zoroark was about to move away but Ash said "No, stand your ground and use a close up flamethrower!

Salamance charged his head at Zoroark but it didn't affect it. When Zoroark used the flamethrower it normally wouldn't do much damage. But being so up close caused a substantial amount of damage.

"WHAT!"

"Zen head-butt is a psychic type move which doesn't affect dark types like Zoroark.

"Grrrrrrr. You know what! I'm leaving!"

The Gang leader grabbed May and hopped on Salamance.

"Go to the hideout!"

"WHAT! You can't leave like that!"

"Hahahahahha. Watch me."

The gang leader took off into the sky.

"Zoroark, guard Max." Ash said while he pulled out a pokeball. "Charizard I chose you!"

"CHAAAAAAR!" Charizard cried as he used a flamethrower in the air.

"Follow that Salamance!" Ash said as he got on Charizard.

Charizard took off in the air. It was obvious that it was faster, stronger and cooler than Salamance, but Ash couldn't risk any damage to May.

They were now side by side with the Salamance and May was still unconscious.

"Lucario, I chose you! Jump onto the Salamnce and grab onto May."

Lucario got on top of the Salamnce causing some shaking for the Salamance. The weight of an adult, teenager and pokemon was too much.

"WHAT! GET OFF NOW!" cried the leader as he noticed the slower place of Salamance.

In his desperation, he swung his arm at Lucario but Ash told it to use detect if he tried to fight him.

*BTW: Detect for a fighting type Pokemon means it can automatically dodge the attack. Detect for flying pokemon means that it flies really high into the air.*

Lucario's eyes glowed blue and ducked down as the attack missed completely. He grabbed May from his grasp and jumped back onto Chariard's back.

"Charizard give them a farewell gift….use flamethrower."

Charizard's flamethrower wasn't super effective but it did cause an unbalance to Salamance. It crashed down on a building's roof.

"Charizard, back to Max and Zoroark."

Charizard swiftly turned back and went at a normal pace. Allowing Ash to observe the lights of the city and enjoy civilization.

"It's…..good to be back." Ash said while Pikachu and Lucario smiled.

As Charizard landed near Max, it was obvious that they were both knocked out completely.

"We need a place to crash…."

* * *

This wasn't exactly May's best moment. She had waked up in a hotel room. It was pretty big and little fancy so she knew she wasn't at the Pokemon Center. All she remembered was 3 gang members closing in on her and a ray of light coming from behind. What she didn't understand was why there was a pitch black figure in the light.

"Uggggghhhhh….where am I?" asked May as she woke up.

"I see you finally woke up." Said a figure coming from the bathroom.

"Um yeah….where's Max?"

"On the other bed."

She noticed that Max was sleeping quietly on the bed and the boy came and sat next to her on the bed. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"When you were knocked out…..you were burning up." He said as he took his hand off her head.

"Did….did they…you know….." May stuttered as her eyes started to tear up.

"Don't worry….I saved you." The boy said without emotion.

"Th….thank you…" May said as she didn't know how to respond

She slowly placed her hand on his cheek. His hood and black hat cover everything but his mouth. But has he looked up May could recognize his eyes. They seemed cold at first, but soon, they started to warm up. Their faces inched closer and May suddenly felt her heart flutter. Once their lips made contact they fell into a passionate kiss that felt like hours. May put her hand on his head and moved it through his hair, knocking his hat off in the process revealing a very familiar hair style.

Once they backed away May could clearly see his grown but memorable face.

"Ash?"

* * *

Drew was all alone in his condo. He was in desperate need of comfort from his girlfriend.

"Man, I really wish I didn't hide that letter….I should've ripped it!

He remembered all his wonderful memories with her.

At the Hoenn Grand Festival, he was training even though he lost. When May finally found him he had advised her to always train so others won't top her. Before he left May they shared a quick but memorable first kiss.

"I'll be waiting for you in Kanto."

He figured that was the reason why she went to Kanto but when he was trying to capture an arcanines that was protecting its cubs he saw her with Ash…again.

It was so heartbreaking when he found out that May didn't know that there were contests in the Kanto region. So does that mean she came to Kanto for Ash?

He didn't know but all that matters is that May is his girlfriend and he needs to find her.

* * *

"Ash I can't believe I found you! Do you know how long it's been?"

Ash said nothing as he looked down.

"Everyone's missed you…including me…but anyways, we need to take you back."

"Pallet town?"

"Yes! Something horrible is going to happen. They are going to dig up your mother's grave."

"WHAT! But….why?" Ash yelled but then became quiet as he noticed Max fast asleep.

"You know how your mother was buried near your house?"

"How do you know that? You never came to the funeral…." Ash replied coldly.

"I'll explain that, but some guy said he wants to change Pallet Town into a city. He's already done it for a few towns but he found some sort of interest in Pallet….especially your house. Prof. Oak did his best to postpone it but the house and your mom's grave will be gone soon…..if the rightful owner shows himself."

"Alright fine. I'll go and clear things up. It was nice meeting you May….tell Max his Gallade is strong."

"No Ash. No way. Not again. If you think I'm gonna leave you again then you're wrong I'm coming with you." May said with determination in her eyes.

"….fine….we leave tomorrow at 12:00am."

"OK!" May said cheerfully.

"Ummmmm, you can have the 2nd bed. I'll sleep on the coach."

"You can sleep in the same bed as me if you want to….." May replied shyly.

"No. Sorry May I can't do that….."

"You'll never change will you Ash?" May giggled while she went into bed.

Ash took off his coat and caused May to blush a little as she noticed his body in a T-shirt. She's seen him before, even without a shirt, but for some reason she felt a little embaressed.

Once she finally lied down she remembered something.

"Drew….." she said with guilt.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? This is the longest non double post chapter…..i think**

**I started another story, Pokemon Duel Academy and finished the 2****nd**** chapter right before this one but I won't post it until this reaches Chapter 10. All stories except this one are postponed until chapter 10 is reached.**

**Next double post: 3,000 views and 30 reviews.**

**Curently: 2,000-2,500 views and 20 reviews. Date 8/17/13**

**TBC signing out**


	8. New TTR

**Hi guys...got bad news and good news...**

**Bad News: The Trainer Rises is gonna be rewritten which is the reason of lack of updates...so i'm basicallly gonna start the story over again. **

**Reason: The story seemed to be a little out of place. It didn't really have an actual storyline. So i started a prequel called heartbroken that will explain the heartbreak a little more. It's not like The Betrayed Champion heartbreak (that one was just harsh) its still a little questionable.**

**Good News: TTR is gonna have more chapters, words, longer plotline and way more action.**

**So think of it as a revision ya know?**

**I was gonna delete this story...but i got 23 reviews on it...i would cry if they all disapeared.**

**I won't be updating any stories until the new TTR is online.**

**Estimated Date of the New TTR: 8/30/13**


End file.
